Good friend of mine
by Fitzsimmonsing
Summary: One shot. Just a short story about Roy and Kaldur. How they became best friends and the years that follow. NO SLASH OR KOY. Mentions of cheshroy and Kaldur/Tula/Garth (love triangle). Kaldur centric.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the phone I have wrote this on. If I owned young justice it would not have been cancelled,although wally would still be alive and Lian would be aired a lot more. Also more arrow-fam moments.

* * *

To say they'd became friends, was an understatement. They'd rather met and instantly had a connection. They didn't meet in the playground like most kids,or at the park,or fair for that matter. They'd seen each other whilst doing missions with their mentors.

They'd talk occasionally. Sometimes play,well that was until they grew up. They'd begin to see a lot more of each other,with interesting stories about missions here and there. Gossip about other heroes,and just basic conversations. Boy talk really. They told each other everything,and even when they didn't talk,they could still tell what the other was thinking-brotherly intuition,they called it.

So,to say Kaldur was surprised when Roy decided to go solo,was yet again,an understatement.

He and Roy,always had a shared dream. A dream of becoming a hero. Becoming someone the nation depended on. Becoming someone worth mentioning.

Kaldur wasn't stupid. He knew that to become a hero,he'd have to work his way up from the bottom. But Roy. Roy was diving straight into the big pool. Sure he was ready. But in time he would be prepared. Prepared for the bad guys,the skill,the authority that came with the responsibility,of being a hero. If he dives in too quickly,he could drown,and that's what worried Kaldur most.

After seeing his friend in action,the worry started fade.

He knew what kind of person Roy was. He was the kind that's always angry,frustrated,the kind that never lets things go. That's why Kaldur wasn't suspicious,that Roy was obsessing about a mole upon the team.

What he was suspicious about,was the way Roy acted around Cheshire. At first,he noticed,Cheshire had foiled with their missions more when the pair were working together,or when Roy was solo. Appearing less when the team were on missions,but he pinned that down to artemis.

Then he noticed the way they acted towards each other. He knew something wasn't as it seemed. That maybe there was something more than what meets the eye. After all,there had been many occasions in which Cheshire forced herself upon Red Arrow,and Kaldur swears he saw Roy kiss her back. But then he remembered what kind of person his best friend was. He wasn't the kind to become smitten over a girl,nor was he the kind to get involved with the enemy.

A few weeks later,when Kaldur went by Roy's new apartment,he could tell that the place was a bit more...feminine.

Roy was a very hygienic person to begin with. He hated mess,which was the whole reason he never invited kid flash over. For some reason,the place looked different. Furniture was rearranged,there was a ton of lady products in the bathroom,and unless Roy had started to use birth control,there was a girl living with him.

Roy and Kaldur talked about everything. Kaldur told Roy about Tula,and Roy would tell Kaldur snippets about the woman in his life.

"I believe we have talked enough about the possible mole on my team." Kaldur interjected.

"I guess you're right. How are things with you and Tula? Any improvements?" Roy asked,leaning forward on his couch.

"No improvements so far,yet I have noticed she has became increasingly attached to Garth." Kaldur answered.

Roy patted Kaldurs back. "You're just being paranoid."

"Perhaps. So,what about you?"

"What about me?" Roy's voice gruff.

"I'm no fool. I have seen the woman's shower products and make up in the bathroom." Kaldur explained.

"Oh. I guess I should come clean."

"You guess correctly." Kaldur joked. Waiting for Roy to continue.

"Look,I wanted to tell you. It's just..the circumstances are-it's complicated." Roy answered with a sigh.

It didn't take long for Kaldur to piece together who it was.

He kept Roy's and Jades relationship to himself,telling no one. He kept that thought at the back of his mind,occasionally blocking it with other thoughts in case Miss Martian heard.

He met Jade as an individual many times. In fact,the two were comfortable around each other-although at first weary,they'd became comfortable with each other's company.

Artemis knew nothing of her sisters relationship. Or location for that matter. But Kaldur knew Artemis missed her sister. Just like he knew her sister missed Artemis.

It was ironic how things worked out. He had been sworn against the enemy,yet here he was. Sipping tea,talking,laughing with an assassin. Of course,Roy was sleeping with Cheshire and in love with her- but Kaldur still felt like he was breaking some rule.

He felt that Roy's relationship with Jade had brought them closer. He even admitted to Roy who his true father was,seeing as they were both connected to a villain somehow.

The months that Red Arrow had been secretly dating Cheshire became years-two years precisely. And it was on the night of their second year anniversary that Kaldur got the phone call..

"How fast can you get here? Because I need a best man."

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. This was just a short one shot hope you liked it. I apologise for any mistakes made i.e grammar or spelling etc. I hope it makes sense. Thank you.


End file.
